


Black Sheep Sized Hole.

by Over_Laurd



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over_Laurd/pseuds/Over_Laurd
Summary: Gray has had a hole the size of one little Black Sheep missing from his heart ever since she ran off and he dealt with the pain in other ways, now he has the chance to get her back, will he convince her to come back?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Its my first fic for this ship and my first time posting on here. I own nothing

“Really? You volunteered to bring Black Sheep back? Why can’t you just leave her in the past? She left you.” Sheena sneers leaning up against a wall in her underwear.  
Gray pauses and turns to give Sheena a look. “I can’t say that I blame her... she was disgusted with me.” he said in a hushed tone. Sheena rolled her eyes, he’s been moping over her for almost 2 years now, its pathetic. 

“We’ve been sleeping with each other for what? A year or so now? I’m not understanding what you see in her?! I’m clearly the superior, I’m cut out for this life, I’m the best fit. She couldn’t do whatever it took and she bailed like the little girl she is.” she snapped. “I’ve had your back on your missions gray, don’t forget that she jeopardized ours.” How could he forget, that was the first time he ever yelled at or gotten angry with Black Sheep, more so that she could have died and like the little girl she was, she blew it off. 

“Shut up, Sheena.” Gray hissed. He regretted the night he started this tryst, this soulless affair with Sheena. He was still hurting inside from Black Sheep... his little Lambkins no longer wanting to even look him in his face. He still cared immensely for her, she grew on him so fast in a year. She located the ability for him to truly have a soft spot in his heart, tore a Black Sheep sized hole in and nestled in. He felt hollow after she removed herself from their companionship. 

When she ran away it made him feel even worse, he was hoping if he gave her enough time, enough breathing room he could start fresh with her, help her on the field. But she vanished and became Carmen Sandiego. Which he wouldn’t admit out loud that it was probably a better name than what they gave her. 

She ran off and took his heart with her. He turned to Sheena’s bed a year after, they did a mission together and tensions were running high and well... Sheena technically made the first move, she had been flirting with Gray ever since the first day of the academy, he knew she resented Black Sheep getting all his affection and attention, Black Sheep got all the boys attention, but Gray was her number one. Sheena was elated when the younger girl wanted nothing to do with them, but he knew Sheena didn’t want him for any real romantic reasons, she was just something she could place claim over. So he let her put her hands on him, he let himself pump his pain into Sheena on a squeaky mattress. The sex wasn’t great with her, she was a bit of a pillow princess and not wild in bed despite being named Tigress. But she was a warm body and she seemed to like his skills in bed, so they did it again and again about 10 times over the next year. He didn’t tell her in order for him to get hard he’d remembered a soft tomboyish and sweet voice from a little Lambkins saying his name. 

He snapped back to reality while packing his mission bag, he reached for a brown bag and removed the russian nesting dolls he convinced them to let him use to bait Black Sheep. He would sneak in Dr. Bellum’s lab to touch them whenever he felt like he needed to be close to Black Sheep, gripe at them too. He felt a lot of love and a lot of anger towards the younger girl. 

“I can’t believe this, I need to get better standards. You know if you had just moved on we could have been one of the greatest and best looking pair of agents in V.I.L.E history.” 

“Sheena you’re not as hot as you think. Get out of my way.” he said pushing past Sheena. Sheena didn’t like him in the romantic sense at all, she liked him for the aesthetic he provided. Tall, handsome, toned and dangerous. Even before coming here he could charm the traveling ballerinas and background junior singers into his bed... or in an alley. And to be honest he considered making Sheena his hookup of choice when he first came to the academy, her face was scowly and cat like not too cute in his eyes but her body was tight, it would've happened if he didn’t get pulled over the back of a chair by a tiny 5ft girl with big grey eyes and dark red hair about to rip his head off for saying a name he wasn’t permitted to utter yet. At that moment he no longer cared about finding a hookup, he wanted to befriend this girl and protect this tiny angry thing, his heart screamed at him to do so. 

“Fuck you Gray! She’s not going to come back with you! She hates you! She hates V.I.L.E.! And she’s NEVER GOING TO FUCK YOU.” she screamed. Sheena stormed off in a huff, ‘what was wrong with the men in this damn organization?’ she thought.

Gray steeled himself from Sheena’s words, she was just jealous he told himself and trudged off towards the helicopter, it was time to go set up this fake caper. He had been planning it for months, ever since he got a good look at the new Black Sheep, she gotten a bit taller from what he could see from the security footage they snatched. She was leggy, he couldn’t really see her eyes too much but her hair was longer. They combed over details of each caper she foiled and he made it clear he wanted to bring her home to them. He was pleased when Shadowsan agreed that she should be returned home and pardoned under conditions, he was not so pleased when Maelstrom made it clear if she was not to come back willingly she would need to be disposed of... for good. Gray gulped and told them and himself he could make Icy Un-Emotional Gray appear and do the job if necessary. 

Once he arrived in France, he went through the motions of carefully setting up this fake caper. It took him 2 hours to finish setting up because he kept getting dizzy and almost throwing up due to nervousness. Ugh, he can’t believe he’s not even seen her yet and he’s losing his grip on lt. Gray got a grip on himself and managed to kill his nervous bout. He set himself up, holed away on a roof and patiently waited for the lady in red to show up. 

He caught himself daydreaming about what it would be like if she agreed to come back. He foolishly imagined she’d just be confined to her old quarters with heavy guarding, put through the psychiatric ringers, they’d do some intense lessons to her to make her behave. Maybe after some months he could try to befriend her again and slowly romance her, show her it’s not so bad to be back, maybe she’d see the light and in a few years they’d let her be his mission partner, she was just a rebellious teen after all, weren’t they all? It wouldn’t be like after she ran away the first time. The first time she ran away from home as a naive teen who just wanted to see the world,Coach Brunt even understood the feeling. This time she ran away and intentionally hurt V.I.L.E., something Coach Brunt didn’t take lightly. He probably wouldn’t be able to get her to agree to sneak her snacks and little gifts he’d gotten on his capers for her and claim it was from mama bear herself like he did after her first break out.  
Gray’s radar beeped. She was nearby. He pulled out his high tech binoculars and searched the night sky for her red silhouette. And there she was, graceful and smooth. He watched her break in and get chased by some doofy ass french detective. No wonder none of the goody two shoes government agencies ever caught V.I.L.E., they employed idiots. 

Nevertheless he trailed after her, and waited until it was the right time to corner her. It was hell waiting, he wanted to see her then and now, but if he was going to make her come back home, she needed to be where she couldn’t easily run. He watched her make her way to the train station, changing her clothes in a women’s restroom and slip out like a standard citizen. He carefully followed behind her, onto the train and let her pick the cabin she wanted to ride in. Fancy.  
He breathed in deeply and intruded into the car, his crackle rod and trademark sarcasm ready he blasted an emp at her, disabling her tech devices. He tried to seem menacing and smooth rather than the nervous mess he was inside. Shock came over her pretty little face then it turned into that sarcastic look she used to give. “Static Cling? Really dude?” 

He hasn’t seen her in almost 2 years and that’s the first thing she says to him? Well what he expecting honestly, it’s not like they left off on good terms. He states why he’s there and she retorts that she wanted him to find her, which makes his stomach slightly flip. He wants to know why? Why did she leave them? Him? She begins to weave her tale, he admits to himself that he hadn’t heard some of what she is revealing to him about her beginnings. He figured out weeks after school began that she was a long time resident of V.I.L.E. when she kept getting special treatment from Coach Brunt who would give her sweet treats and fine foods, something that was a perk to be the best friend of Black Sheep, meant that little Lambkins would share her food with him and he’d regale her with tales of his childhood because she confessed his accent was so fascinating to her, and he loved seeing her cute little face light up when he spoke, he was so cool to her.

She got to the point in her story when Gray actually arrived on the scene in her life. “Feel free to skip ahead, I was there too ya know..” why retell a story he’s retold in his head 1000 times since she’d be gone. He listened as much as he could, he let her talk just because he missed her voice, which seemed to mature a bit in tone.  
She matured all over… she went from sweet faced little cutie to this curvaceous gorgeous girl her lips filled out in come hither red lipstick, he wanted to kiss it off her face, take off that new mask with his lips and make her come home. She did get a little taller by an inch and a half, she was still so tiny she could fit in his lap. Her hair was much longer and he couldn’t lie, it looked really attractive on her. He could imagine her hair down, hanging like a curtain over him as she could ride on top of him in a moment of passion. He felt it was fine to let himself recognize his feelings for her weren’t platonic a while ago, it’s not like he was some old perv at 30 or something when he met her and as much as he let her call her a big bro and he responded with little sis, her childish antics and naive mindset was cute. Big brothers however did not want to fuck their sisters, he was not her brother but the notion made her happy and he wasn’t set out to corrupt her innocence at the time anyway, he really did enjoy their friendship and his role as protector and personal cheerleader. Now though… she was what 20 now? A grown adult, she was certainly grown enough to fight crime with crime. 

When he was listening he was riddled with guilt, he made a hard face most of the time, when she recounted all the good times and the bad times, trying hard not to react. Although he couldn’t help but feel terrible and let his face slip when reminding him of when he disappointed her. “I guess I never knew you at all.” she said sadly. That hurt more than getting punched in the gut. He’s not going to lie, he will do what’s necessary to carry out a mission, but he’s actually done pretty good since then not to kill anyone, he can’t since he sees her big doe eyes every time brimming with tears and confusion every time he gets into a fight. He looks into those stormy grey eyes now and he can see she does miss him, as he misses her, but Black Sheep, no Carmen, is stubborn she always has been. 

Their journey is winding to a close, he finds out why she picked her new name and choice of caper clothes. Damn she was smart a whip, her break out plan sounded insane. He almost wanted to laugh at some parts, especially at how silly it was with her choice of name. Instead he keeps his face hard, it’s time for her to choose. He hopes she chooses him. 

“I was hoping we’d end up on the same side tonight Gray..” she grins. He smiles, his baby, his lambkins wants him back. “My side.” she states firmly. His smile slips, and he swallows silently, he knows what he has to do. He stands up slowly and turns up the power on his crackle rod. He points the rod at her and hesitates, he’s stalling. ‘Fight back’ he thinks. She does and they tango. He’s pulling his punches, and she probably knows it, she snatches the crackle rod from him and points it at him. He brags its thumb print only, and she roundhouse kicks him in the face. He blacks out in pain, but wakes up confused to the idiot cop handcuffing him. Fuck.  
He gets in a lot of trouble, arrested which was embarrassing then broken out by the cleaners which was even more embarrassing. He was salty all the way back to V.I.L.E. island he failed to bring Black Sheep home, and also elated she got away, that she simply bested him in the fight and escaped with her life. He wanted it to seem like he at least put up a good fight to make it seem like he attempted to kill her. 

He’d get Black Sheep back one day, even help her pick a new name if she wanted, she could even have his last name. But for now he’d have to keep trying, keep hoping each future encounter will be the one where he’s successful.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray meets Giovanni the womanizer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing!

“Tcch Bloody Hell..” Gray cursed silently, some days his right hand hurt like hell. He was still recovering from the “Experiment” Dr. Bellum did on him that he had the “choice” to volunteer for after he had gotten arrested and failing to either capture or eliminate Carmen Sandiego. He was lucky he was still alive, he was pretty sure Dr. Maelstrom was ready to dispose of him like any other, but Shadowsan pointed out his usefulness as him being the finest electrician VILE ever had and the word “Electrician” gave Dr. Bellum an idea on Crackle’s punishment.

He still did missions, but was out of the field in terms of fighting for 2 months to recover to the invasive and experimental surgery done to his hand. He was fitted with nano sensors and wires underneath the layer of skin in between the last layer or flesh and where the muscle began. It was agonizing as hell, thankfully Dr. Bellum didn’t make him suffer his recovery in extreme pain otherwise he would have died of shock or some shit, no pun intended. The nano sensors could do two things, 1) Call his Crackle Rod back to his hands like a magnetic force or 2) Give a small burst of electricity through his own fingertips for quick disable on electronic devices. He shocked himself on accident more than a few times, but it was connected to his nerves so he kind of controlled it with his mind? He guessed this is the closest he would get to having super powers. 

He didn’t know if he was mad at himself, VILE, or Carmen for doing this to him, and the worst part was he couldn’t even go to his usual fuck buddy to let out some frustration because she refused to speak to him. He was a mess, but he was finally doing missions again and his paychecks were coming back in, which he needed to fund his sweet new loft in Sydney and his own little laboratory he set up in the second bedroom. He didn’t deny to himself he had fantasies about waking up in his new place, tired because he was spent from a previous night of love making to find a nude carmen with nothing but an apron on in his stainless steel kitchen. He had conflicting feelings for the girl, but she betrayed them and he needed to do something about it. 

Currently Gray was supposed to do a job with another VILE agent, a few years older, like 27 or something named Tap, real name Giovanni. He heard some of the female VILE agents and Countess Cleo herself comments on this… Giovanni’s good looks. He shuddered, Gray wouldn’t call himself “vain” but he wasn’t oblivious to his own good looks and he knew how other pretty boys got when they had "competition", he experienced that when he worked with another agent named Juan Carlo with a huge complex, nearly jeopardized the mission with his preening to impress the other girl operative. Creepy fucker. 

He arrived in the outskirts near the town of Venice by a private plane air drop and was greeted by the heart throb legend himself. The man was tall, a little taller than Gray with dirty blonde tight wavy short hair and dark eyes. The man stuck out a hand, “Bonjourno, Giovanni or use my code name, Tap.” Gray shook his hand. 

“Gray or codename Crackle. Why ‘Tap’?” he questioned. The older male grinned “because I can tap into the mind using extreme amounts of charm.” he boasted moving into his space. Stupid name. “Why Crackle?”   
He crossed his arms. “Because it’s the last sound someone hears before I blow their head off.” in an attempt to seem menacing in response to the man’s weird… flirting? Was this dude trying to hit on him? 

The dirty blonde raised an eyebrow at the seemingly unamused Aussie. “Hm, well let’s go get set up and go over the plan for the caper.” Gray followed the italian to the car that was waiting, a Maserati… nice. Gray didn’t mean to come off so cold to his fellow thieves, but in truth he was kind of like Jeykl and Hyde, he was either friendly as hell or annoyed with others, the only one who truly warmed him up was Black Sheep, well Carmen. He couldn’t bring himself to be Icy Gray with the tiny spitfire full of both innocence and ferocity, she put a smile on his face and he wanted to do nothing more, but put one back on hers and protect her. Sure he had friends, he could be a nice bloke but sometimes he just felt so dark inside, it’s the reason why he was VILE material, that internal darkness he had, it was freezing and dispassionate, he’s rarely had a reason to feel warm. It was a side of him he didn’t show much unless it was time for business. 

“So, do you think we’ll be foiled by that Carmen Sandiego chickadee? I’ve only seen her in pictures, I wouldn’t mind running into her, her legs go on for days.” Giovanni commented offhandedly. Gray felt himself seize up, by both the notion of seeing Carmen again and by this guy wanting to touch Carmen. 

“No I don’t think we will and I hope we don’t.” he seethed. The older man widen his eyes in surprise, “Damn, that was a little angrier than I expected. What’s wrong, you one of the people who’s asses she’s been kicking?” 

“No, well yes, but no I let her.” Gray stuttered. 

“What do you mean you let her?” Giovanni questioned. 

Gray sighed, fuck. “I knew her before she defected. When she was just a kid, I was trying to give her a chance to fight back a little, she got the upperhand.” he muttered. The italian nodded his head slowly. “I understand, even with the people we’re supposed to be, sometimes in a rare feat, your heart hurts.” Gray didn’t want to tell this complete stranger the full story, that he was possibly in love with the girl and her betrayal made him confused in his mind, heart and crotch. He didn’t know whether he wanted to marry her, fuck her or capture her.

After taking a boat, they made it back to the set up spot, Giovanni explained the heist to him and his role in nicking a prized Gold and Jewel encrusted Elephant statue worth 200,000 bucks. Yeah, the more Giovanni explained the plan, the more he had a feeling he’d be running into the woman who took over his mind.

With an hour to go, they got into mission gear and Crackle flexed his hand wincing a bit, he pulled out his pills and popped a couple to keep his pain in check. Giovanni saw him and raised an eyebrow at it. “I know what kind of people we are, but are you a pill head?” Wow, blunt much?

“Did I forget to mention, I don’t always need my crackle rod,” he flexed his hand and made an electric charge dance on his fingertips, “to get a spark? Dr. Bellum gave me the pills, she also gave me this.” he held up his hands again. “Woman can’t make fake imitation rice taste decent, but she has technology to embed wires in me.” The other man nodded silently. 

The mission was going fine without interruption until, well the Digiorno Douchebag got his wish. Carmen showed up with all 22 miles of her legs and she was not having it tonight. That however must have turned Giovanni on because he began to flirt heavily with her. Gray ran from his side of the building after hearing the commotion and flirtatious lines on the headset to find Giovanni trying to feel Carmen up more than fight her, but he couldn’t get in there past the bars.

“You know, Bambina, a girl as beautiful as you could be a model.” he winked while dodging a kick. “Your eyes are gorgeous, it would be a shame to get rid of such beauty.” he said holding an arm behind her back and pulling her close. Carmen kicked him off, sporting a blush on her face.

“Who said you could get rid of me?” she smiled, cocky was her default mode when she was flirted with. Gray didn’t want anyone else getting rid of or touching Carmen, she was his bounty and he was going to bring her ass back kicking and screaming if he had to, all the way back to VILE, make her see she was on the wrong side and they could be best of friends again. Have her stationed in Sydney with him and she could live in his loft, he’d even take majority of the missions and she could go shopping with the money, he just….

In his own state of thoughts, Carmen managed to snag the elephant after she managed to out maneuver the Doppio Dumbass and hit him with some slippery substance. 

“Gray…” she murmured, after finally seeing him standing there. “You gonna try and kill me again?” she said, narrowing her eyes, getting defensive against both men. 

“No…” he bit out. “I’m gonna bring your ass back somehow, I’m going to bring you back to your senses and make you come home. That’s my new personal mission.” he squinted. “Count your days as playing Carmen Sandiego, Black Sheep. Get your little rebellion out of your system. Play time will be over soon, baby.” he sounded venomous because he was dead serious and she needed to know he was. 

She peered at him, her lips parted slightly, hurt shone in her eyes and she frowned. “I wish it wasn’t like this Gray.” she said, before escaping out the window. Gray managed to finally pick the lock and get to Giovanni who was still slipping and falling. Gray brought out some quick drying agent he got from Dr. Bellum after he initially did a mission with Neil the Eel and his gross slimeiness. He poured the powder on the slippery stuff and it dried enough for Giovanni to get his footing. 

“What a woman.” Giovanni commented “And Countess Cleo is going to be pissed..”. Gray rolled his eyes, Giovanni better stay away from Carmen. Gray should honestly be used to her pulling all the attention, even when she was smaller and not even quite filled out in her features her cuteness and spunky attitude made the boys crowd around, either that or they wanted to take on the challenge of who would bed the only naive virgin girl on the island. Back then, no one dared get too close, he didn’t have to use words for every guy to know she was under “Big Brother” Gray’s protection, she never saw his icy side so she also never saw how he would corner her suitors and threaten them into backing off.

Now Gray had no such pull, he couldn’t otherwise he’d be the traitor for protecting her. So why did he go and do that? Promise to bring her in alive, he just protected her then. It wasn’t a lie to get Giovanni to chill out, he wants to bring her back, to where she belongs. Back to him.


End file.
